


Little Subway of Horrors

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Other, also like slight gore warning, but not like actual blood, her and narcissa like to mess around on halloween, its fake i promise, let her have a good halloween, nova deserves a good halloween, shes having a good halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: Nova's first Halloween with the Anarchists vs ten years later with her first Halloween with the Team.
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Little Subway of Horrors

Honey adjusted the butterfly costume on Nova, much to her distaste. It was a one piece that slid right over her, with holes for her face and arms. The wings felt awkward on her back and so did the big antennas. The costume was hot too and because the tunnels were often cold, Honey had her in layers.

Nova hadn't even wanted to be a butterfly. She wanted to be a ninja with cool swords and her face covered like she saw on the old movie posters.

But Nova knew she just had to take what she could get. That's always how things were. Before with her parents they couldn't afford nice costumes so Tala would do her best to scrounge up some supplies and make a costume for her. Now since she was with the Anarchists and they had barely any money to sustain themselves, Honey had dug around in the dollar bin costumes to get her a costume and the nicest one she could find was the purple and pink striped butterfly costume she was in.

"You look so cute," Honey fawned before giving Nova her plastic jack o'lantern bucket. At least she had gotten to put some stickers she liked on it as it wasn't like they could do pumpkin carving or do much decoration besides just leave the constant spiderwebs in place instead of trying to bat them away.

"Thank you," Nova mumbled, trying to be grateful even though she hated the costume she was in.

All the other kids got to be cool movie characters and fun things like zombies or mummy's. It wasn't fair that Nova had to have a dollar store butterfly costume that was too hot to where.

Honey took Nova's hand as they left her train car and walked down to Leroy's, all the way at the end.

Honey knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat!" Nova said as Leroy opened it.

In his hand he had a package of fruit gummies for her as well as those fake glow in the dark vampire teeth. He dropped them in her bucket.

"Happy Halloween Nightmare!"

"Thank you!" Nova cheered, just like how her mom and dad would have her do when they took her trick or treating around the apartment with all the other kids.

"Leroy what are you dressed up as? You just have on your lab gear." Honey asked.

"A scientist."

"That doesn't count."

"You said you were going as a bee and you're dressing the same as you normally would," Leroy pointed out.

"Yeah but I added more style," Honey said as she took Nova to the next car.

Nova went on her toes and knocked on it.

The door opened and a big black plume of smoke appeared before a skeleton did, right in Nova's face in an instant.

She screamed and went behind Honey but it was just Phobia and then Ingrid behind him wearing a witches hat.

"That wasn't very nice!" Honey scolded.

"Happy Halloween!" Ingrid cackled as Phobia flew off into the shadows to go who knew where. Probably whatever hell portal he came from.

Nova stepped forwards, holding out her bucket.

"Trick or treat!" She yelled, shoving the fear down and being brave like Ingrid always encouraged her to do.

Ingrid dropped in a few items, two from herself and two from presumably Phobia. Nova got a bag or pretzels, a chocolate bar, some Pop Rocks, and a pack of temporary tattoos that were Halloween themed with witches and ghosts on them.

"Here you go kid! Enjoy!" Ingrid said, then reaching in the costume to ruffle Nova's hair.

She grinned as the door shut and they went to the last car which was Winston's.

Nova knew he loved Halloween and was excited to see what he had done. He hadn't let her in his car all week because he said he was decorating.

Nova knocked on the door, bouncing on her toes.

"Trick or treat!" She said as the door opened.

Winston had gone full out. His train car was dark and spooky with flashing lights and skeletons hung up. He up fake cobwebs and the gel window words that looked like blood were all over the car spelling out things like "beware" and "stay away". 

Winston himself was very dressed up, going as one of those killer clowns with horrifying face makeup. Fake blood was on his suit along with tears and rips and he had a toy hatchet in one hand.

"These are from Honey," he said, dropping a box of hard candy and a candy bar into her bag. "And these are from me." He added in a pack of reusable batteries since he knew she loved to mess with them as well another candy bar. They clattered in her plastic bucket.

"Thank you!" Nova said.

"Happy Halloween!"

"Am I the only one who actually got dressed up as something they aren't?" Ingrid asked as she stepped out of her car. "I mean Winston's a clown, Leroy's a scientist, Honey is Queen Bee, and Phobia is.... well Phobia is Phobia."

"You put in a witch hat and called it a day. At least I have on a nice costume," Winston said. "And so does Nova. She's a butterfly."

"Aside from her," Ingrid said.

"Then yeah we all went on things based on our powers," Leroy said.

"Doesn't matter," Winston said, opened the door and letting Nova come inside. "Come on! The fun is really about to start!"

Nova giggled and raced to the back of the car. Everything was all spooky with fake smoke and Halloween music playing softly.

She loved it.

The door shut and Winston pulled out even more candy, winking at her.

Nova then rummaged through her bucket to find the fake vampire teeth and put them in her mouth.

"Look!" She said, though her words were altered by the plastic as it was way too big to fit in her mouth. "I'm a butterfly vampire!"

But Winston was gone and she had no idea where he went when she looked up to show him.

"Winston?" She asked.

"BOO!" Winston yelled, coming up from behind her with the fake axe.

Nova screamed before falling back giggling.

Winston smiled and gave her a fist bump before helping her up into one of the chairs in the train car, right in front of the old TV he had salvaged at a yard sale and Nova had fixed.

"Ready for The Nightmare Before Christmas, the best Halloween movie ever!" He asked.

"Yes!" Nova said, clapping her hands excitedly.

She really loved Halloween.

\---------  
10 Years Later.  
\---------

"Nova? Where'd you go?" Narcissa asked, looking around the isle in the random Spirit Halloween store they were in.

"Boo!" Nova said, coming up behind her with a mask on.

Narcissa jumped and burst out laughing as Nova took off the mask and put it back.

"You got what you needed?" Nova asked.

Narcissa held up the packs of fake blood, tubes of it within the plastic compartment. "Yup. Everyone gets their own."

The two of them had a few Halloween traditions they had been doing for a the past three years, this being the fourth.

One tradition, one that Nova had started with Winston, was watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. Nova would go to Narcissa's and they'd watch it on her laptop while eating a bunch of cheap Halloween candy. However they'd both seen the movie multiple times so they would mute it and play some cards and turn on music in the background. However never Halloween music, always just some grunge and punk rock or something along those lines.

The second tradition they had was watching a bunch of old slasher horror films and staying awake, or at least Narcissa tried, to watch them all. They ran a tally mark of who screamed the most, using an old sheet and packs of fake blood to do so.

The two of them found the old movies hilarious. The goriness always seemed so fake to Nova and she never found them scary. She had lived with Phobia for 10 years and witnessed a gruesome murder as a small child. Nothing was going to phase her or make her scream and Narcissa always had the most tally marks though usually one or two every year.

This year they had convinced the team to join them in their apartment for their annual festivities. Narcissa and Nova had already given a shot at pumpkin carving with them this year among other things like going to haunted houses so it only seemed fair that they tried Nova and Narcissa's traditions, even if they could be a bit crude.

They checked out of the store, driving back to their apartment with the fake blood and candy, both for themselves and to leave in a bowl for the trick or treaters.

The two of them set things up, getting popcorn and snacks ready as well as the Nightmare Before Christmas ready to be played. They made sure there was plenty of blankets and pillows for all of them and set the big bowl of candy out for the kids. They turned on their normal playlist and set out some card decks before changing into pajamas.

Nova got a text from Adrian as her and Narcissa settled on the couch.

Adrian: we're at the apartment.

Nova: You can just let yourselves in. Door is unlocked.

Their heads turned as the door opened, all of them coming in and putting their shoes on the rack.

Nova began shuffling the cards as they all took a spot, Adrian sitting beside her. Narcissa started the movie though the volume was off and the subtitles were on.

"So what exactly is the plan tonight again?" Ruby asked.

"There's two traditions we have. The first one is we put on music, play the Nightmare Before Christmas with the subtitles on, and play cards," Narcissa said.

"The second is that we spend the whole night watching horror films. Every time you scream you have to put a tally down on the Scream Sheet," Nova said.

"What's the Scream Sheet? You never specified what exactly it was," Oscar asked.

Narcissa got up, went to the closet and pulled out the old white sheet along with the tubes of fake blood. She stood and shook it out, dropping the fake blood on the table.

"That is the Scream Sheet," Nova said. "You scream or make some sort of noise in reaction other then laughter then you take a tube of fake blood and leave a tally mark."

"Why fake blood?" Danna asked.

"Gets you more into the Halloween spirit," Narcissa said as she laid out the sheet and opened up one of the tubes, writing out the year and then her name.

Nova joined her, opening her own tube and writing out her name. She then passed a pack to everyone else.

"Come on. You at least have to put your name on it," Nova said.

"Nova how come you don't have any tally marks down at all?" Adrian asked as he put his name on it.

"Because she has never screamed. She laughs every time someone gets killed because she's sadistic but she never has screamed," Narcissa said, glaring.

"Oh don't act like I'm sadistic when you laugh at all the gruesome parts too. I just don't get scared."

"How?" Oscar asked. "How have you never gotten scared during a horror film? It's horror films."

"Because the characters are stupid," Narcissa said. "And the gore is clearly fake."

"It's so obvious. I grew up with fucking Phobia watching me and I've seen five people die in brutal manners. Even if I did find them scary I'm numbed out to it. You just can't freak me out anymore. You get a PTSD reaction or nothing. Take it or leave it," Nova said as she began dealing cards.

"That's not a good thing," Adrian said.

"Never said it was."

"Well you might get scared and scream for once. This is the first year we haven't done this high and that always really mellowed you out," Narcissa said as she took a seat again.

"Yeah but we'd always be super on edge later towards it because we were too high so I don't think I'll be getting scared anytime soon," Nova said. "Nice try though."

"You guys did this high?" Ruby choked.

"You have gotten high before?" Danna asked. "Not against it just surprised. Didn't peg you two to do weed."

"We were raised surrounded by criminals and shady dealings happening and it wasn't like it was hard for Nova to steal weed from Winston so we could make pot brownies," Narcissa said, shrugging.

"You know I'm offended you would think I've never done weed before," Nova said. "Like I have nothing better to do half the time because I don't sleep and have you seen the people who raised me?"

"Fair enough," Adrian said.

"Anyways take your cards," Narcissa said, now that Nova had finished dealing the cards.

"What are we playing?" Adrian asked.

"BS," Nova said as it was a group favorite.

The rest of the night was way more fun then playing cards with the movie on in the background. Nova was laughing hard all night, both at the movies and at her friend's reactions to it.

By the time everyone had fallen asleep, everyone but Nova at least, the tally marks had piled high. Oscar had the most, which was no surprise to anyone, but what was surprising was that Danna came in a close second.

Nova of course had none and Narcissa and Ruby had very little, Ruby also being a fan of horror films and finding them cheesy and funny. Adrian was right in the middle and had hated every single movie. He just wasn't a fan of it.

She wasn't complaining though as he spent half the night shamelessly curled up in Nova's arms. He still was as he had fallen asleep in her lap, arms around her middle. He had stayed up longer then Oscar and Ruby, but not longer then Danna and Narcissa.

Nova moved herself from his arms and got up to turn off the TV. Everyone had fallen asleep a while ago and dawn was breaking but Nova had watched another movie.

She then went into the kitchen to make pancakes for everyone.

Half way through, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Nova knew right away it was Adrian.

"Did you have any nightmares from the movies?" Nova teased as she dropped a pancake onto a plate and added more batter to the hot pan.

"None at all," Adrian said, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't be surprised. You spend half of the fun parts hiding in my arms," she laughed.

"Well where else do I hide at the scary parts. They were not fun they were scary," he insisted.

"Sure."

Nova rolled her eyes.

She really loved Halloween.


End file.
